Corbeaux
Richard Aria |located in = |purpose = Secretive Criminal Assassination Cooperation with the Fiore Royal Military and Rune Knights}} Corbeaux (コーボーックス (烏) Kōbōkkusu (Karasu), lit: Crows) are an extremely secretive organization that consist of powerful mages from the entire country of by the Magic Council. Upon being enlisted as a member, the entire identity of the individual is wiped from , blacklisted from all data of any kind. Though memory of the individual may remain, their fame and exploits will mysteriously be erased, possibly through the use of Memory Control on a vast scale. The organization consists of three members at any time, with their leader being the fourth. As of now, the leader of the organization is Richard Aria, who was the first member recruited, and who was the only one whose identity was preserved due to his other occupations. History The history of Corbeaux isn't very well known. As a matter of fact, Corbeaux was an organization that had been around for approximately six years prior to the current timeline, being the year X784. Thus; it was established a year after the disappearance of the Dragons, and death of . According to rumors, the former head of the Magic Council became paranoid with his own safety, and thus hired the top mages as a squad of deadly mages who would constantly guard the man from afar. Afterwards; the takeover of would begin. And surprisingly, Richard enjoyed the change that Guran had brought about to Corbeaux. He had enlisted specific duties for them, each of which was assigned to a specific member. They were considered at the peak of the Magic Council's military strength, and would only be revealed under specific circumstances. At this point of time, the Corbeaux's tradition of identity erasure would begin, though it would not suffice with the current members due to their fame around Fiore already. A few years later, Guran Doma would recognize that the members of Corbeaux needed to shift, if they wanted their identities and occupation to be kept secret. Thus; he labelled only one of them as leader, and after significant competition, Richard came out on top, though this may have been due to Ankoku's reluctance. The other members retired, and took upon new occupations within the council. Richard then scoured for another year, looking for mages and individuals with the attributes required to remain hidden from the world. He then set his sights upon three particular Independent Mages, two of whom were criminals. These would be: Fenrir, Hanami Chōjō and Luther Izaak, respectively. The Generation Two of Corbeaux would begin, and they would once again go on missions that would threaten their lives as if it were a daily occurrence to them. Purpose and Formation Members Current Former Strength Missions Gallery Trivia *'Corbeaux' is the French word for Crows or Ravens. This is in reference to how Corbeaux silently executes criminals and Dark Mages in the name of "God" (which in this case, is the ) Category:Organization Category:Magic Council